Flight
Prolouge The branches sting my face as I run through the woods. I need to get out of here. Just a but further, than I can escape. The growling gets louder, and I realize they are catching up. She's counting on me. I crash into a large branch. And then... Falling. The sharp drop of the cliff catches me by surprise, but I was ready. Chapter One: Azure The world was a kaleidoscope of color. Literally. I giggled as Byron became a mirage of eyes and noses. "Guys, cut it out." he said irritated. Natasha grabbed the kaleidoscope out of my hands, and waved it teasingly over his head. I start cracking up as Byron tries to grab it, falling short by inches. Suddenly, the bus skidds to a stop. We all look outside. No traffic light, no stop sign. The driver squints and gazes at something in the sky. We all scrambled to our windows, and looked outside. It was obvious. The sky was falling. Chapter Two: The Sky Is Falling I don't know what you imagine when you hear "The sky is falling," but this defiantly isn't that. The clouds in the sky wer slowly descending to the ground. The sky was a stormy grey, but it was a bright cheerful blue a second ago. All of the middle schoolers on the bus were in shock. Bit of cloud (which looks like fog, really) floated into the bus. The whole town was covered in fog. Not translucent fog. Thick, dense, fog that looks like an over productive sauna. Dana, an asthmatic girl, started coughing. Soon, everyone was. Except me. "Az-" Cough, "Ure. Why-" Cough, "Aren't yo-" Cough, "Coughing?" A fit of coughs followed this. "I- I don't know!" I said incredulously. I didn't feel sick or congested. In fact, I felt stronger. Chapter Three: Liftoff In horror, I watched as my classmates start to fall to the ground... Including the bus driver. I had to get us out of here. But where was safe? Pushing the bus driver into an empty seat, a feat I couldnt usually do, I grabbed the steering wheel. I drove to the best of my ability, trying to remember what our Drivers Ed teacher had taught us. The roads were all clogged from unconscious people, though thankfully most had stopped their cars to see the phenomenon. Others were parked in the sides of buildings, though. I knew I couldn't keep driving forever, yet I still hadn't found a spot unaffected by the mist. How do you avoid something that covers the ground. Inexplicably, the answer came to my head. Go up. I pushed it away. Why was I thinking like that? Its impossible! I must be watching too much Magic School Bus with Jenny. Jenny was- is my sister. I realized that my family must be unconscious also. I stopped that bus and breathed for a second. There has to be a solution. Suddenly, the bus rocked. Automatically, I pushed the brake, but nothing happened. Well, the brake didn't do anything. Because, what can stop a bus from floating upwards? Chapter Four: Sky I gripped the steering wheel, my skin white. I looked down, out the window, and my heart skipped a beat. The bus was gaining altitude at a fast rate. We already topped the tallest pine trees around. But I sighed in relief as we started to lift out of the deadly, awful cloud. Taking a risk, I checked Dana, the first to start coughing. My anxiety receded as I took her perfectly healthy pulse. She would live. But her breathing was mostly just wheezing, and I didn't know how to fix it. I put my hand on her head impulsively. I don't know why I did, but something drew me to doing it. And my hands started to glow. Screaming, I yanked my hands away. The florescent blue glow ceased immediately. Dana's ghostly white face had begun to gain color, but lost it just as fast. Breathing heavily, I placed my shaking hands on her forehead. And they started to glow. Her eyes fluttered open. "Azure?" Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Fiction